Reckoning
by koolkat2334
Summary: It's time for revenge, and Slender Man has a lot of it saved up. Emily Miller stopped him from killing a five year old boy, and now, its time for her to go to sleep...for good. I don't own any of the songs used!
1. Beginings

_**B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark**_

_**Can't be sure when they've hit their mark**_

_**And besides in the mean, mean time**_

_**I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart**_

Emily was running. She knew something was following her through the filled streets of Washington D.C. She turned a street corner using the sign as leverage to keep her going in the right direction. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, but she ignored it, not wanting to stop for any reason. Her blonde hair streamed out behind her, and her face was covered in beads of sweat. She reached down into her pocket to try and grab her phone to call for help, but a black tentacle came too close for comfort, and she had to speed up.

_**I'm in the de-details with the devil**_

_**So now the world can never get me on my level**_

_**I just gotta get you off the cage**_

_**I'm a young lover's rage**_

_**Gonna need a spark to ignite**_

The lights of the capitol building shone in stark relief to the dead black sky. Tourists stopped to take a picture, but were shoved to the side as Emily ran through the crowd. Thankful that she had left her vest in her apartment, she skid around a corner and continued running. The security guards knew her by name, they always had, and glanced up as she came bolting towards the now closed gate to the White House. One chuckled slightly and waved as Emily skid to a stop.

"Practicing for a marathon, Agent?" He asked. Emily smiled.

"I wish it were just that." Emily replied. "Please open the gate?"

The guard shook his head. "I thought you knew the…other way in." Emily nodded.

"Ok." The guard moved aside and Emily went into the guard building and into the secret entrance.

_**All the writers keep writing what they write**_

_**Somewhere another pretty vein just dies**_

_**I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see**_

_**That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me**_

_**A constellation of tears on your lashes**_

_**Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes**_

_**In the end everything collides**_

_**My childhood spat back out the monster that you see**_

The guard turned back around to see a tall man with no face staring back at him.

It was the last thing he saw….


	2. Something in the Air

_**Now the dark begins to rise**_

_**Save your breath, it's far from over**_

_**Leave the lost and dead behind**_

_**Now's your chance to run for cover**_

Emily let out a small sigh of relief as she entered the FBI building. She stuck a small smile on her face and walked placed past Penelope Garcia, who knew Emily's past a little more than the others did. She laid a hand on Emily's shoulder and pulled her into her office area. Emily looked at her with a raised eyebrow-a look she had quick adapted from Hotch, but didn't say anything.

"What's after you this time?" Garcia asked, frowning. "And don't you dare smile and say nothing. I'll know your lying." Emily sighed and gestured to a computer.

"Look up everything you can on the Slenderman." Emily said, touching her side, where she had gotten hurt running. Garcia noticed the movement and dragged Emily to Hotch's office. "He shouldn't be here. He should be-"

"Should be where?" Hotch asked, and Emily flushed.

"With Jack?" She asked and Hotch shook his head. Emily blinked her eyes and looked at her side, which was becoming a pink color. Hotch looked too.

"Garcia, get her to a hospital." He said. "I'll talk to her later."

_**I don't want to change the world**_

_**I just wanna leave it colder**_

_**Light the fuse and burn it up**_

_**Take the path that leads to nowhere**_

_**All is lost again**_

_**But I'm not giving in**_

_**I will not bow**_

_**I will not break**_

_**I will shut the world away**_

_**I will not fall**_

_**I will not fade**_

_**I will take your breath away**_

"She'll be fine." The doctor told Hotch. "She just needed some stitches as she can get back to work soon, although she was talking a lot about a Slender Man."

Hotch nodded. "Thank you."

When the doctor walked off he went into where Emily was. She was staring up at the ceiling, tapping her feet together absentmindedly. He cleared his throat and Emily looked at him.

"Hi." She said. She saw Hotch glare slightly and she flinched, knowing where the conversation was going.

"What in the hell where you thinking?!" Hotch asked, checking his voice. "You knew this Slender Man was after you after you saved Jack!"

"I was thinking I wanted to get the hell away from my apartment when he tried to kill me in it." Emily answered calmly. "And I'm sorry, but running was the only thing I could think of. Sort of-"

"An impulse, I know. But you could have-"

"Could have what? Hid whilst he searched my apartment? Shot him? What could I have done?" She huffed through her nose and looked at the wall behind Hotch. "I know it was a bad idea, but I didn't have another choice. So I ran." Hotch nodded slightly and turned to leave the room.

_**And I'll survive, paranoid**_

_**I have lost the will to change**_

_**And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake**_

_**I will shut the world away**_


	3. Paranoid, Much?

_**You've been singing, that same old song**_

_**Far too long, far too long**_

_**Say you'll buy me a shiny ring**_

_**But your words don't mean a thing**_

Emily slowly entered her apartment, her hand on the shotgun she carried in her belt. Seeing and sensing no one else in the room, she entered it, closing the door behind her. She sighed, and placed the gun on the counter.

"H-hi!" A voice stuttered.

Emily jumped and grabbed the gun, taking the safety off and pointing it in the direction of the voice. The familiar pale face stared back at her, and she let go of a pent of breath. "Jeff! You can't do that!" Emily said, putting the safety back on her gun and placing it on the counter. She wiped her hand across her nose and noticed she was having another nose bleed. She sighed, got up and got a paper towel.

_**You can't ride this gravy train, **_

_**Anymore, anyway**_

_**There's a price for keeping me**_

_**I might be cheap, but I ain't free**_

"Still," Jeff said, tilting his head to the side, "You knew I was here. Why are you so afraid?"

"I don't know! Reid said I'm paranoid, I keep getting these nose bleeds and blacking out." Emily said, putting the towel up to her nose and squeezing, making her voice sound funny.

"Slender Sickness." Jeff said, nodding. "Let me guess, you thought I was a proxy out to get you?" Emily nodded, shyly.

"Look, I may have to go to work tomorrow. Can't afford another sick day." Emily said. "We have soup, bagels, and everything you need meds wise. And-"

"I know, I know. Stat in the apartment." Jeff said. "Is your ready bag…ready?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "When is it never not ready?" She shot back. Her nose had stopped bleeding, so she threw the paper towel away.

She yawned and walked to her room. "Good night."

"Night."


	4. Case Files

_**I am a lion and I want to be free**_

_**Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?**_

_**Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep**_

_**Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be**_

_**How can I sleep at night, there's a roar inside my head?**_

_**I found a lion hidden right beneath my bed**_

_**I will not hide myself from the tears that you have shed**_

_**Cause I am a lion and you are dead**_

Emily looked at the manila folder before her, zone out to the rest of the world. She wasn't really paying attention to what the others were saying about 'The Reaper' whom Hotch wanted captured-and Emily didn't argue with him. She glanced around the room, making sure nothing was out of place since the last time she'd looked up, and silently cursed her paranoia.

She didn't look up when Hotch gave his usual "Wheels up in 30," speech and Penelope went over and touch her shoulder when the others had left.

"Emily?" She said. "Emily?!" Emily jumped and looked at the woman beside her. "Wheels up in 30." Penelope repeated.

Emily nodded. "Ok." When she stood up she looked at Garcia. "I'll be fine," She said and walked out of the door.

_**Here's a story of everything we'll ever be**_

_**You can hide but some of us can never leave**_

_**And if you go I don't need those little things**_

_**They remind me of all our little dreams**_

_**Can you hear the words, all I can say?**_

_**We can watch the world even if they walk away**_

_**Forget about tomorrow, tomorrow is today**_

_**You were born a lion and a lion you will stay**_

Rossi turned a worried glance in Emily's direction as she read the folder, not seeming to pay attention to the others as they discussed the case. He shared a look with Hotch and went over to where she sat.

"Emily," Rossi said, and Emily jumped, looking up at him. There was a moment of fear in her eyes that died when she realized who it was. "Sorry if I scared you."

"N-no…You're fine." Emily stuttered as Rossi sat down next to her.

"Did you hear what they were talking about?" He asked. When Emily shook her head, looking down at her feet he patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll fill you in."

_**I am a lion and I want to be free**_

_**Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?**_

_**Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep**_

_**Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be **_

Back in Washington, Jeff was walking around the medium sized apartment, a bottle of whiskey in one hand, a glass in the other. He knew Emily only used the whiskey he was about to drink on special occasions-mostly when this Aaron Hotchner came over, Jeff didn't really like him-but he shrugged. She could always buy more.

He glanced out the window into the streets below. The feeling had hit him earlier that morning, and he had gotten up to go out, when I note from Emily stopped him in his tracks.

_Jeff-_

_I got a case that I have to go out of town for. You know the drill: Food's in the cabinet and fridge. Don't drink any of my wine…At all. And don't, under any circumstances, leave the apartment. There's I reason why I bought those pillows for you._

_ Lots of Love,_

_ Emily _

Jeff sighed and went to go find a pillow to stab.

_**Remember an army, of all those little kids**_

_**Living life like they only get a little bit**_

_**It's hard to fight when you're born in the middle and**_

_**I'd rather die, won't watch you giving in**_

_**I'm sorry daughter but your father's not the same**_

_**I can look into your eyes and I'll swear that I will change**_

_**But tomorrow is tomorrow so forgive me if I stay**_

_**You can hide beneath the covers while I hide behind the pain**_

_**After all, only so much we can say**_

_**Words can lose their meaning, once you walk away**_

_**Promise that you'll love me, watch me as I fade**_

_**I'll give you all those things that these liars never gave**_

_**The hands on the clock, and the things we cannot change**_

_**Tear it all to pieces, and take back what I made**_

_**If there's one thing I'd keep, it's you that I would save**_

_**Cause I am just a lion and a lion I will stay**_


	5. A Deal With The Devil

_**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...**_

_**I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him**_

_**She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause**_

_**She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"**_

_**I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it**_

_**I underestimated just who I was dealing with**_

_**She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum**_

_**She underestimated just who she was stealing from**_

Emily looked around the open field, trying to catch her breath. She could not have a panic attack. Not here. Not now. She grabbed her phone from the pocket of her navy blue coat and pressed the power button. Scrolling through her contacts, she cursed silently for needing to call her doctor at this time of night.

"Hello? This is Dr. Robinson." A sleepy voice answered when Emily had called. She sighed.

"Yeah, hi." Emily said, sounding frustrated and nervous at the same time. "It's Emily Miller. I need to-"

"Emily Jean Miller." Dr. Robinson said, sternly. Emily felt her face go red as she remembered that this doctor was like family to her. "It's been too long! What's wrong?"

Emily smiled. "Well, I feel like I'm being watched, and I'm going to have an attack." She heard a sigh on the other end of the line and she looked around. Rossi was talking to a cop, and didn't notice her over to the side.

"Look, just relax, okay? I don't know what to do, but I'll call you later." Came the reply. Emily nodded.

"Ok, thanks." She said, hanging up the phone.

_**She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list**_

_**She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it**_

_**I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling**_

_**And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things**_

_**But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know**_

_**Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go**_

_**They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me**_

_**But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity**_

George Foyet was by no means a happy man. He had just lost a perfectly good kill, and he wanted to know who did it. He looked around the apartment where j=the kill would have been, and noticed something that hadn't been there before. Static filled his ears and he covered them, trying to get rid of it.

"So, you're this 'Reaper,' people have been talking about, hmm?" A voice said. It was menacing, deep and dark, with a mix of the static Foyet was hearing in his ears. He looked up to see a man in a suit with no face staring at him.

"And you must be the 'Slenderman.'" He answered, gritting his teeth. "I've heard of you." The man in front of him seemed to smile though he had no mouth to show it.

"I heard you're a killer. And I'm in need of one." Slenderman said.

And George Foyet smiled for the first time that evening.


	6. The Voice

_**She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls. **_

_**I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall. **_

_**She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light. **_

_**She's got a new addiction for every day and night. **_

_**She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain. **_

_**She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain **_

_**like a bullet to your brain. Come On! **_

Jeff Keaton, more commonly known as Jeff the killer, looked up tiredly as Emily opened the door to their apartment. Her blonde hair looked like a cat had run through it, and, even though she had plastered a small smile to her face, he could tell that she was worn out. He waved at her as she set her stuff done on the counter and looked for the coffee grinds.

"How goes catching the bad guys?" He asked. Emily looked up at him, and rolled her eyes.

"I saw that friend of yours on the way here." Emily said, scowling. "The one that always asks for my kidney. Ew." Jeff laughed at that. "Otherwise, I'm not allowed to say anything." She put her fingers together and drew them across her lips, like she was zipping them shut. "You know the drill."

"Doesn't mean I like 'the drill.'" Jeff muttered. Emily smiled at him. She shook her head and started digging for the coffee again.

"Don't tell me you drank all the coffee! This FBI agent needs some." Emily said, a whine coming into her voice.

"I drank it all." Jeff said. Emily looked at him, a glare creasing her forehead.

"You…..drank…..all…the….coffee?" She asked, slowly. Jeff gulped and took a step back. "You drank all the coffee? Man, you know I drink coffee after a case!" She slammed the cabinet door closed. "So, that's where I'm going tomorrow. To get more coffee."

"Good, cause I want some." Jeff said. Emily raised an eyebrow.

"And you can't have any." Jeff glared at her as she sauntered into her bedroom.

_**Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel **_

_**She took my heart and she took my money **_

_**she must've slipped me a sleeping pill **_

_**She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne **_

_**Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same **_

_**Yeah, she'll make you go insane. **_

That night, Emily's phone went off with the annoying ringtone Jeff had gotten her to buy and he'd put as a ring tone for her. She sighed, and sat up, reaching for her phone.

"H-Hello? This is Miller." She answered, trying not to yawn.

"To….the….ark…." A voice said. It sounded like it was full of static. Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Hello, this is Miller." She repeated.

"You wanna meet him? You wanna know the mystery behind your so-called legend? The follow me tonight….outside your bedroom…" There was a click, and then silence filled Emily's ear. She looked at her phone, found the number that had called and tried.

"We're sorry, but the number you have tried to reach is disconnected or no longer in service…" The electronic voice said. Emily hung up the phone and shrugged. She could deal with it later.

Meanwhile, hidden deep in the city The Reaper smiled. This was going to be the best kill ever.


	7. New Cases, New Cases Everywhere!

_**A little danger's never stopped me before...**_

_**Seduced by hypnotic eyes and a kiss to die for**_

_**Everything you do causes me pain...**_

_**Torture me with a smile, burning me with your flame**_

_**Yeah TURN IT UP, this f-f-f-fire inside**_

_**Yeah TURN ME UP, your body's a weapon tonight**_

_**You CUT ME UP, cut me up stab me straight through the heart**_

_**Don't you know I'm in love...**_

Emily walked into the kitchen, her blonde hair in a rat's nest on her head. It was the first full night's worth of sleep she had gotten since she joined the BAU, and she appreciated it. Sunlight streamed through the windows, and she walked over to them and looked outside. Her smile widened. It was going to be a good day-hopefully.

She heard footsteps coming up behind her and she turned, seeing Jeff in his pj's looking sleepy. She laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jeff asked gruffly. Emily merely grinned at him. "I swear to God, if you don't tell me what's so damned funny I'll-"

"You'll make me 'Go to Sleep?'" Emily asked, smugly. "Been there, heard that. And one would think that you would have learned to sleep with your eyes open!"

"I have!" Jeff argued, but Emily raised an eyebrow. "There was something good on last night."

Emily shook her head as her phone lit up. She sighed, and went to see who and what it was. "Damn it." She cursed. "Hey, I have another case." She said, hurrying to get dressed. "You know the drill?"

"Yes, I know the drill." Jeff looked at the message. "It says you'll be staying in town though. Maybe you could come check on me?" He made a move as if to wink, but it was a miserable failure.

"You know Hotch. If anything, I won't be home until tonight." Emily said, hugging and kissing her brother. "Be good!" She said, and left the apartment.

_**I taste blood every time that we kiss...**_

_**Get lost in your gaze when you're lickin your lips**_

_**I'm lyin' here, I'm holdin' my breath...**_

_**Can't wait for you to love me to death**_

_**Yeah TURN IT UP, this f-f-f-fire inside**_

_**Yeah TURN ME UP, your body's a weapon tonight**_

_**You CUT ME UP, cut me up stab me straight through the heart**_

_**I'm madly in love...**_

George Foyet watched carefully as Emily left her apartment, heading off to work. He smiled. It was time to get to work, and he was more than prepared to do this…


End file.
